Gassy Gassers
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Starfire, Raven, Jinx, and Terra all hang out together and realize that they're all gassier than they all think, what with Starfire, Raven and Jinx's farting and Terra's burping as a result of her huge appetite.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire, Raven. Jinx and Terra were all sitting at a random pizza restaurant, the four of them having another girls' night out as Starfire farted loudly, giggling as the other three girls looked at her.

"Excuse me! But this pizza is making me the gassy!" Starfire giggled as she pushed out another raunchy fart, much to the other girls' disgust.

"Can't we have one night out without any of us getting gassy?" Raven complained, before accidentally farting loudly herself, the back of her purple cloak being lifted by her gas. "Oh damn it!"

"Oh you two are always so gassy. At least I know how to control myself." Terra stated, before several boxes of pizza came as Terra opened one of the boxes and grabbed the pizza, wolfing it down as she ate it slice after slice, stuffing herself as she burped loudly, opening another box and scarfing down more.

"You three are so disgusting!" Jinx remarked, before she farted loudly herself, her gas being loud and deep pitched, blasting the restaurant as her unlucky fart caused it to collapse on itself.

Starfire let out a few more farts along with Jinx as Terra kept eating and burping. "I can't stop the farting! It's so the funny!"

Raven groaned as she farted another deep pitched poot. "Oh come on, look at yourselves! So unladylike!"

"Nobody said we ever had to be the ladylike!" Starfire giggled as she aimed her butt at Raven, ripping a loud fart into her cloak as Raven gawked, retreating into her robe, which was a futile move as Starfire kept gassing Raven out with her own cloak.

"Oh god that stinks!" Raven groaned, not able to avoid breathing Starfire's farts.

Terra burped loudly again after finishing her twenty-first pizza, patting her thin stomach as she burped again in Starfire's face. "Boy that was-BRAAP-quite the-BUUURP-appetizer!"

Jinx groaned as she saw Terra constantly burping in Starfire's face, who was farting in Raven's cloak. "Will everyone please stop with the stinky gases for just a moment?"

Jinx farted again, her raunchy gas setting fire to the pile of rubble that was one of the restaurant as many people ran away from the scene.

Raven pushed Starfire, who landed on top of Terra, forcing her to burp loudly again. "Come on! Can't you see we're just as gross as-" Raven farted again as she floated up into the air, her left eye twitching as she was pooting toot after poot.

Terra burped loudly again as she stood up after Starfire pulled herself up. "Gosh, that pizza is giving me so much ga-BRAAAP" Terra couldn't finish her sentence as she continued burping and Starfire and Raven floating in the air, both of them farting consistently as Starfire giggled and Raven was in pure dismay.

"Oh man how did I ever get stuck with you three?" Jinx remarked, before another loud fart from her gassy butt put the fire behind her to shame as the burning debris exploded into a fireworks show.

"Ooh, those colors are so the pretty!" Starfire smiled as she, Raven and Jinx kept farting up a storm while Terra kept burping up a storm.

"Whatever." Raven muttered as she pulled down her cloak, trying to air out all of Starfire's farts, which didn't work as Starfire was mindlessly farting in Raven's direction.

"Will you please stop burping?" Jinx asked Terra as Jinx continued farting the restaurant into further demise.

"I-BRAAAAP-can't!" Terra admitted as she was burping between her words.

"God this sucks." Raven remarked as she, Starfire and Jinx all farted in unison, with Terra burping at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra burped loudly again, she along with Jinx, Starfire and Raven walking on the sidewalk.

Terra groaned as her stomach kept growling, feeling more burps building up. "Oh man why did I eat all that pizza-" Terra let out another loud burp, covering her mouth.

"Serves you right for eating all that pizza, you thin pig!" Jinx remarked, annoyed that Terra was constantly burping in her face.

Meanwhile Starfire, who was floating in the air along with Raven, was giggling as she kept farting, much to Raven's annoyance. "Oh how I find such humor in the stinky gas that emits from my posterior!" Starfire bent over in the air as a huge, deep pitched fart lifted her dress.

"Star, seriously, this is getting as bad as it smells for me!" Raven remarked, annoyed by the loud, brassy fart from her butt that followed, lifting her cloak to reveal her butt, which was vibrating from her strong gas.

"Good thing I'm down here." Jinx teased, before accidentally farting loudly herself, her gas causing the glass window behind her to shatter, both from the force and the bad luck.

"Hey guys-" Terra burped again. "Why-BUURP-can't-BRAAP-I-BURRRP-fart?"

"Because you're too thin and your butt is too flat." Raven remarked.

Terra covered her mouth, but to no avail as she continued burping up a storm while Jinx, Starfire and Raven continued farting, with Jinx's farts being unlucky as they caused more bad luck in the background.

"Why did we even plan this night out in the first place?" Raven asked as she fanned away Starfire's butt fumes.

"We made a bet with the guys that we could do more of the bodily emanations, remember?" Starfire pointed out as a high pitched fart escaped her.

"I can't believe we agreed to that." Raven face palmed herself as she kept ripping ass along with Starfire and Jinx.

"I'm glad you did, I'm starting to love this!" Jinx pointed out as she bent over and farted loudly again, much to her delight as she ended up farting loud enough to cause the whole city to erupt into chaos.

Terra took deep breaths, trying to control herself, but burping loudly again after her fourth breath. "Oh, I'm gonna be stuck burping for the rest of this madness!" Terra covered her face in shame, not able to stop sobbing and burping simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were all hanging out at Mother Mae Eye's pie shop, the three of them having a Boys' Night Out.

"I wonder how Starfire and Raven are doing." Cyborg stated.

"Bet they're having a much less gross time that we are." Beast Boy stated, burping loudly after gulping down a slice of tofu pie.

"Not possible!" Robin remarked. "They're girls. Girls cannot be grosser than guys. That is a know fact."

"Dude, now you're just being sexist." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is a fanfic, so I have to concur with Cyborg." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Fine. Treat me that way. But I assure you, as I speak, those two are NOT doing something gross right now!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Jump City, Starfire was ripping deep, brassy farts as Raven sighed, with Jinx and Terra being with them while Terra was still burping loudly.

"Hey, watch this!" Jinx lifted her leg, farting loudly as she expelled pink gas from her gas, which caused several cars to crash into things like fire hydrants and telephone poles, creating electrical fires than began spreading across the city.

"Wow. You are full of bad luck gas." Raven muttered, before ripping a loud fart of her own that blasted the back of her cloak, revealing her attractive body.

"Oh, why can't I fart like you guys?" Terra stated as another loud burp from her mouth followed. "At least then-BRAAPP-I wouldn't-BUURRP-have trouble-BUUURRRP-talking!" Terra groaned as she continued burping.

"Oh, I don't know why, but the burping from Terra is making me want to do the wetting of myself!" Starfire stated as she then wet herself, being in front of Terra as a dark stain appeared on her dress.

"Oh come on!" Raven snapped as she bent over in midair, feeling more gas inside her as she ripped another brassy fart.

Starfire smiled as she allowed Terra to continually burp in her face, as much as Terra herself hated it, wetting herself more as a puddle of urine formed around her, Starfire being on her knees.

"Ooh, bet you like some toots to go with that!" Jinx smirked sinisterly as she pointed her butt at her.

"No!" Raven used her telekinesis to throw her out of the way. "If you do that, her bladder could literally explode, or she might accidentally poop herself to the point of- you know..."

Terra covered her mouth. "Oh, that's it! I can fart too! Watch!" Terra held her breath and strained herself, trying to fart as much as she actually had to burp.

"This is ridiculous. Look at us. We're doing nothing except emit gassy expulsions from our mouths and butts! It's nonsense!" Raven remarked.

"Are you not enjoying this girly time we are currently having?" Starfire asked as Jinx farted some more, her pink gas creating more bad luck induced chaos.

"Well...I am, it's just...I'd like to be above this, as much as I always get roped into what you and other others are into." Raven stated.

After a few moments of trying too hard, Terra accidentally farted loudly herself, her fart being wet as everyone else gawked at her.

"Oh crap...literally..." Terra blushed, noting that she had pooped herself.

"See? That's what happens when you try too hard to do something you can't. You get shit." Raven stated.

"Ooh, I want to make the warm, fudge brownies in my butt too!" Starfire grunted, ripping a loud, wet fart of her own, a brown stain appearing on her panties.

Raven face palmed herself. "And I thought boys were gross..."

Jinx lifted her leg, letting out as much of her pink fart gas from her butt as possible, which caused a chain reaction of event that completely leveled all of Jump City...except for the area that all 3 male Teen Titans were in.

"Take that, Jump City! My farts are more gross and dangerous, _they're gross and dangerously unlucky!_ "

"Well, obviously!" snapped a pissed off Raven as Starfire kept farting while Terra was unable to stop burping, much to her dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire burped loudly, giggling as she and the other three girls sitting at a table outside a Hey Pizza in Jump City, Starfire, Raven and Jinx eating slices of pizza while Terra wolfed down entire boxes at a time, being the hungry geokinetic girl she was.

"Ew." Raven muttered. "Can't we all have a normal time for once?"

"Nope!" Starfire gleefully stated, burping loudly in Raven's face. "Can we not enjoy the abnormally of being able to be as much of the gassy as possible?" Starfire burped loudly again. "I just love expelling the gassy emissions from myself!"

"Well good for you." Jinx rolled her eyes, before burping loudly herself, her burp being strong enough to cause a car to crash into a fire hydrant, which burst into a stream of water that shorted out a nearby wire connected to a telephone pole, electrocuting the birds that were on it, causing the, to fall on another car that happened to come by, crashing into the building next to the fire hydrant.

"Interesting." Raven muttered, not at all fazed by the chaos that ensured before her, somehow being used to it due to the bad luck that literally came out of Jinx from both ends.

Then, after finishing her thirty-seventh whole pizza, Terra burped loudly in front of the other three girls, her burp lasting for 41 seconds.

"Oh goodness, Terra! You have so much of the burping and the gassy appetite!" Starfire gasped.

"And I can't believe you stay so thin after eating that much!" Raven stated.

Terra burped loudly again. "I can't help it!" Another loud burp followed. "Oh, why must I be such a-BRAAAAAAP-gluttony-BUUUUUUUURRRRP-bitch?" Terra covered her mouth as she kept burping, not able to hold in her burps as she groaned loudly between her burps.

"Do not worry! It is fun to emit the gassy burping!" Starfire burped loudly again, her burp bring strong enough to blow Terra back, the thin blonde landing on her butt.

"Don't you-BURRRRRP-make fun of my-BBUUUUURRRRP-ing!" Terra snapped.

"Oooh, this is the night bitches fight!" Jinx stated, burping loudly again as she caused the Hey Pizza guy to lose his balance, causing him to drop his hot pizzas as he got burned by them, screaming loudly as he ran into a random building, which caught fire instantly as many fire truck immediately had to arrive on the scene.

"Speak for yourself." Raven remarked as Terra began picking up several boulders using her geokinesis, her eyes glowing as she threw the boulders at Starfire, who burped loudly in response as her loud burping caused the boulders to crack, reducing them to pebbles.

"Pardon the me!" Starfire giggled, burping loudly again.

"How can you just-" Terra burped loudly again, covering her mouth as she was unable to speak without burping. "-sit there and-BUURRRRPP-mock me-BRAAAAAP?"

Before long, Starfire, Jinx and Terra were all burping up a storm together, much to Raven's annoyance. Then all of a sudden, Raven burped louder than the three of them, sending out a black shockwave throughout Jump City.

"Wait a minute, didn't they do something like this already on DC Nation?" Terra asked, letting out another burp afterwards.

Raven shrugged. "Whatever." Raven burped loudly again.

Starfire burped loudly afterwards. "How I just love the burping!"

"You-BRRAAAAAAAP-said-BUUURRRRP-that-BRAAAAAAAAAP-already." Terra continued burping, groaning as she hated being full of gas, secretly being glad that none of it was in her ass.

The Jinx proceeded to burp loudly again, only to end up ripping a loud fart instead, her gas causing the Hey Pizza building to catch fire, then collapse on itself, the people inside having caught fire as they all ran outside screaming, each of them running past other stuff that also caught fire, the entire city eventually being on fire as the entire city burned to a crisp in just a few short moments. All because Jinx farted.

The other three girls looked around, then they all started laughing at the fact that Jinx ripped another blast of bad luck gas, except for Raven, who started out laughing half-heartedly and sheepishly, then laughing normally along with them after a few moments.

But then a long, loud deep pitched brassy tuba fart was heard, all four of the girls gawking as they all suddenly gagged in disgust, with Terra throwing up on Jinx as she then held in another burp that she felt coming on. Raven also felt sick as she threw up black puke.

"Ugh, Star! Come on!" Raven closed her cloak in a desperate attempt to keep the smell out.

"But I was not the cause of that last gas blast! I swear!" Starfire pleaded as another brassy fart out of nowhere further disgusted the four of them.

"Excuse me! Tee hee hee!" Kitten the daughter of Mothman innocently giggled as she fanned the air in front of her butt, skipping down the sidewalk as she went on to enjoy the rest of her day.

Then Terra burped loudly again, the other three girls sticking their heads in front of Terra, all of them desperate to not have to smell Kitten's farts.


End file.
